<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boredom Relief by WickedWitchoftheWilds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805652">Boredom Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds'>WickedWitchoftheWilds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Olympus [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Nexus - Freeform, Party, Porn, Public Sec, Quickie, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Hee is bored out of her mind and tired of Evfra teasing her during a Nexus party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evfra de Tershaav/Original Character(s), Evfra de Tershaav/Original Female Character(s), Evfra/So Hee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Olympus [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WWKinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boredom Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was boring. Although she didn’t expect it to be a rager when it was just a bunch of diplomats getting together, it could still stand to be a little less dry.</p>
<p>So-Hee sipped the water in her hand. Not drinking alcohol wasn’t helping, but she was being careful with her alcohol consumption. She didn’t want to backslide again.</p>
<p>The only exciting thing here was Evfra. While they didn’t spend all of the night together, she would still look around the room to find him staring at her. And he often had <em>the look</em>. The one that meant he couldn’t wait to get her alone. Frankly, she couldn’t wait either. Especially since the few times they had crossed paths, his hand would brush her side or arm or lower back and she would feel a jolt that went straight to her core.</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair that he could use his electricity to tease her the entire night. She was surprised no one else noticed the way she kept pressing her thighs together. Well…he obviously noticed. The jerk. She loved him.</p>
<p>So-Hee eventually found her way to Emma and stood beside her. “This sucks,” she mumbled so no one else could hear her.</p>
<p>Emma nodded. “I don’t know how I got roped into this,” she answered, her eyes flicking to Jaal and softening. “Nevermind.”</p>
<p>Evfra and Jaal were standing with Kandros. Evfra’s eyes were on her again and she almost squirmed under his gaze. This party couldn’t end fast enough.</p>
<p>Emma snorted. “You two do know that you are broadcasting for some of us, right?” she asked.</p>
<p>So-Hee turned to her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Every time Evfra walks by he teases you. Jaal and I have noticed. We have a wager,” she took a sip of her wine.</p>
<p>So-Hee felt her cheeks darken. “Wager?”</p>
<p>“How long it’s going to take you to leave or slip away for five minutes,” Emma answered. “Jaal thinks you’re going to leave early, but I don’t think you’ll even wait that long.”</p>
<p>So-Hee scoffed. “What if we do neither?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Then I will be very surprised,” Emma muttered. “And wonder if that alcove right outside the door to the right will get any use tonight.”</p>
<p>“I think you two are going to be very disappointed,” So-Hee said, but her mind was already turning towards the alcove. Would it be private enough? She shook her head. No. She could wait. The party couldn’t possibly go on for much longer.</p>
<p>But ten minutes later, she was entertaining the possibility again. It didn’t help that she could feel Evfra’s burning gaze on her back. <em>Fuck it</em>. So-Hee turned and locked eyes with him. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes darted to the door and back to him. Hoping he got the hint, So-Hee moved through the crowd and towards the door.</p>
<p>The doors closed behind her and she veered off to the right to look for the alcove. She almost missed it. It was shielded by a tall plant. She walked in, noting it would be a tight squeeze, but it was doable. For a moment, she wondered if Evfra would even follow her. But a minute later she heard the doors open again.</p>
<p>When he walked by the opening, she reached out to snag his arm. She was right. It was snug with both of them in the small space at once. They were pressed together. It was perfect for this.</p>
<p>Without preamble, Evfra captured her mouth, his kiss searing. It wasn’t soft or sensual or slow. They didn’t have time for that. His hands drifted down to the hem of her dress. Rucking the fabric up to her hips, he slipped his hand down the front of her underwear. He cupped her dripping mound. So-Hee’s strangled moan echoed in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Quiet,” he commanded against her lips, his finger sliding in between her folds. Despite the lack of time, he teased her more, taking delight in her fight to stay quiet. He knew she was bad at it.</p>
<p>She reached for the buckles of his uniform. She didn’t need to undo all of them. Just enough to free his cock for her. His own folds were swollen. It took little on her part to coax his cock out. Evfra grunted into her neck as she wrapped her fingers around him.</p>
<p>His hands left her and she whined. Ignoring her protest, he gripped the underside of her thighs and lifted her. He used the wall to brace her. Reaching between them, she guided him to her entrance until he was lined up perfectly. A quick thrust of his hips and she saw stars. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him there.</p>
<p>Evfra rocked inside of her. After a night of teasing, she was ready. She wanted to cum around his cock, squeeze him just the way he liked. Leave him with the feeling for the rest of the party. And make him stay the entire time before they retired to their quarters where he would undoubtedly take her again.</p>
<p>So-Hee shoved her face into his shoulder, trying to keep herself quiet as he moved his hips. The ridges of his cock hit every sweet spot she possessed. Thank goodness this was to be quick because she couldn’t last much longer. And neither could Evfra if the quiet swears in Shelesh were any indication.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby,” she whispered, reaching between them again to stroke her clit.</p>
<p>It was the tipping point. A few strokes and she was tumbling over, squeezing him relentlessly. Evfra groaned into her neck as she pulled him over the edge with her. His fingers gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for seconds…then a minute. Finally, he kissed her neck and gently set her down. It took them another minute to right themselves. He swiped his thumb under her lip to fix her lipstick and she fixed the collar of his shirt and made sure all of his buckles were done up correctly.</p>
<p>Evfra kissed her again before the exited the alcove, her hand firmly in his. Only two people looked up when they reentered the room. Emma and Jaal had been whispering only to stop when the door opened. Emma looked smug, but Jaal didn’t look upset at losing the wager at all. It made So-Hee wonder what exactly they were betting with.</p>
<p>“Another hour and we’re leaving,” Evfra said, his voice still a little gruff.</p>
<p>“The party isn’t ending for a few more hours,” So-Hee reminded him.</p>
<p>He leaned close. “I am not waiting a few hours to take you to properly make love to you. <em>One</em> hour, that’s it.”</p>
<p>Okay. So maybe she wouldn’t make him wait out the whole party after all. So-Hee looped her arm through his. “One hour,” she agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! </p>
<p>You should totally come hang out with me on <a href="https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a></p>
<p>And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>